Forget the past seize the future
by Walrusguy
Summary: Ryan finds his father left him and now he must leave and with the help of Amanda his closest and most trusted companion can he find his dad or die trying?
1. the escape

"Wake the fuck up man you've got to go!" A girl yelled as she shock the boy in the bed up.

"What's going on why are you waking me up Amanda you know I hate that." The boy answered half awake by coming to.

"My dads men are looking for you , your dad he...he left the vault he's out there you have to leave no before you get killed like Jonas!" Amanda Yelled tears streaming down her face through her bangs.

"Ya I guess I do need to leave... Heh that is the exact opposite of what dad said to me a wile ago." The teen known in the vault as Ryan chuckled.

He got off the bed and walked across the cold metal floor and got his socks and pulled them on then some boots. After he grabbed his work boots pulled them on going to his closest he grabbed some body armor, a helmet, and a combat shotgun. Pulling the armor on he grabbed another vault suit and tied the sleeves above the elbow on both sides and tied the legs on the high thigh then tied the right leg and arm together and did the same thing to the left. Looking at the makeshift backpack he filled it with necessary items like ammo, stimpacks, rad-x, purified water, mentats, jets that he made, and a phycho for good measure.

"Were did you get that gun and armor Ryan?" Amanda asked as Ryan dismantled his pipboy till the screen and more important operating systems then fixed it to his arm "What the fuck is that thing that isn't a pipboy!?" Amanda screened as her friend finish his prep.

"I got the uniform and gun from my job I'm a officer and it is a pipboy I just tinker with it, it still functions the same but it is easier to have." Ryan explained as he grabbed his bat for his first line of defense.

"Oh ...yeah well I fell bad now." Amanda said as her friend pulled his mask down and rested the bat on his shoulder and put his gun in his pack.

"Don't feel bad lets go we have to go before we are found and taken to your father... Again." Ryan said hinting at the time Butch found them making out and reporting them to Amanda's father who was the leader of the vault.

"Ya lets do this here this is my dads office key there is a tunnel that is activated by his computer. The password is in the locker closest to the door." Amanda said handing Ryan a card.

"Cool meet you at the door Amanda." Ryan said pushing up the plastic mask and kissing the girl before pulling it back down and walking out of the room with a swagger in his step.

"Good luck Ryan I hope we make it." Amanda told to him as they walked out of the room.

The second they came out a group of Radroches attacked a guard that was walking to the room the two were in. The roaches overpowered the man and killed him in seconds then they went after the two teens but they were killed veery quick by swings of a bat sending them away with sickening crunching and squishing sounds and a sickly fluid tinted lime green squirting on the mask of Ryan's armor as he dispatched the creatures.

"Okay Amanda grab his baton your in a lot more danger without armor or a weapon so take his." Ryan said as he wiped the blood off his visor.

"Okay but try and be not as brutal next time." Amanda said as she grabbed the armor and knight stick and put them on.

"The armory is this way we're going to get some weapons before we leave." Ryan said as he hurried down the hall taking a right and opening the first door on the right to find shotguns, pistols, and a safe in the back. So he grabbed a multitude of guns and using a lock pic opened the safe giving him 500 caps, a few fission batteries, and a laser pistol.

"Now we leave." Ryan said tossing his friend a pistol then a few rounds.

"What are these for?" Amanda asked as she looked at the piece.

"Radroches mostly but if our lives are threatened we kill to save ourselves." Ryan said cool with the idea.

"Alright man lets do this!" Amanda exclaimed exited.

The two ran to the the leader's office with little resistance. Then shit hit the fan, Jonas's body was found so to give some dignity Ryan put him on a table turned him facing up then crossing his hands left. They were about to continue when a audio tape fell out of his pocket labeled TO MY SON. Ryan grabbed it then went to the overseer's office grabbed the code punched it in and opened the tunnel. The two entered and to cover their tracks closed the door and hoping to slow the others down shot the computer before the door sealed. The two then went on to the vault door.

"Okay you open the door I'll cover you and as soon as it opens we bolt you first okay." Ryan said as the walked to the console.

"Got it! Opening door now!" Amanda exclaimed as she brought the switch down but as soon as she did a alarm sounded and two me rushed in guns drown aimed at the couple.

"Come with us quite and you will not be shot!" One yelled but was stopped as a baseball bat hut him and he was sent down and the vault door came screeching open then before the other could fire a single round put between his eyes killed him. Ryan was in the middle of pulling a shotgun and Amanda had the literal smoking gun.

"Nice shot but we are leaving now!" Ryan exclaimed as he pulled the shotgun and shot the remaining officer who was reaching for his gun.

"Right lets." Amanda replied as she sprinted to the light at the end of the tunnel.

Ryan ran after her but closed the vault door behind him just as the overseer broke though Ryan being the loud mouth he is flipped him off as the door shut. Then he ran to join Amanda who was out already.


	2. Trading safety for comfort

As Ryan looked about he saw a large cliff like thing about a mile or so out and a small cliff in front of him. So doing his best he walked up and slid down like he was skateboarding. Amanda followed suit but stumbling on the landing making him catch her. So they started walking. When they reached the structure that Ryan spotted they noticed it was patchwork metal. They also heard a rumbling sound coming from the left. As they walked the dirt under them gave way as it was putty. This told them it was not walked on many times. When they got to were the noise was coming from they saw a protectotron standing to one side then a part of the wall came up to reveal a small coral. On one of the walls Ryan spotted a dirty yellow button. So he walked up and pushed it in. Seconds later a second gate opened to a city. The duo walked up and a man with shiny star came up.

"Hey there new in town I'm Lucas Sims the mayor/ sherif here. Now we have a problem see that bomb down there well it's still live and dangerous. The point is can you disarm it I will pay you." The sherif said.

"Sure I can do it!" Ryan said with some enthusiasm.

"Can you I would not like it if it blew us to hell." He drawled on.

"Don't worry we were made to take a class on defusing bombs." Amanda said as they started walking to the bomb.

"Wow I don't know how to respond to that one." Sims said as Ryan got on top of the bomb and started unscrewing the latch.

After the latch was off he got to work. He cut multiple wires an opened a second panel and flipped a switch. He then screwed the panels back on and hopped down. He the took a rag out from a pocket and wiped his hands off. The three then noticed the constant humming noise that the bomb emanated stopped and it was completely still.

"I shall now call this bomb defused Lucas." Ryan said stuffing the cloth back into it's place.

"I should say well as promised here is your payment. It is one hundred caps and the ability to purchase property here in Megaton. Moira is at her store CRATER SIDE SUPPLY and the bar is over there feel free to get a drink. Anything else?" Lucas asked he finished pointing out the stores.

"Nope just want to buy that house how much?" Ryan asked gesturing to the building.

"13000 caps for it. Then the price of improvements." Lucas said.

Casting a look at Amanda who gave a quick nod. It was settled it was their home now. They scrapped all of their savings together and handed it over to the sheriff. Who in turn handed Amanda a bronze key.

"Thank you Lucas." Ryan said shaking his hand.

After letting go he started walking to the house but stopped by the town store. He turned to Amanda and told her to keep heading to the house and get some rest. She nodded and headed off for some needed sleep. Ryan continued his entrance to the store to be greeted by a redhead woman. She at the moment was sweeping the floor.

"Oh hi here welcome to Megaton and to my store!" She said in an overly excited voice.

"Thank you. Miss?" Ryan began by asking her name.

"Moira sweetie." The clerk said.

"Right thanks. Anyway you have any work for me to do?" Ryan asked hoping for some work for to make up the caps he lost.

"Yes actually. See I'm writing a book. It's for survival in the wastes! And Iiiii need a research assistant." Moira summed up.

"And I'm the sap who is the man for the job." Ryan inquiring the job.

"Yes sir you are the man for the job." Moira said pleased with herself.

"Okay I'm interested tell me what is the job." Ryan said practically demanding.

"Okay in the first chapter we have three things on the agenda. Firstly I need you to head to mine field and checkout the place then if you can grab a mine and bring it back that that would be great! Second I and the people of the Capital Wastes need to know if connivance stores are a good place to salvage supplies. Then last but not least I need you to get radiation poisoning so I can treat you with a new treatment I made. So which will it be?" She asked rather joyously.

"How about all three at once with one shot?" Ryan asked with a grin.

"You would get all the home accessories, a theme, and 1,000 caps on top." Moira said taken aback.

"Cool I'll start soon." Ryan said walking out.

"Thank you see you soon!" Moira said waving him off.

Walking out and into the scorching rays of the wastes. He then walked up the metal platforms to his new home. After a few minutes of walking he got to his new home finding it made of sheet metal. The first thing noticed was a mister handy. Hovering by a table like thing. One of the problems with it was it had no single surface it had two dozen of podiums.

"Good morning sir! What can I do for you?" It asked.

"Name?" Ryan asked.

"Wadsworth sir." Wadsworth said.

"Alright then get me a drink will ya." Ryan requested.

"Here you are sir. Anything else?" Wadsworth asked handing a bottle of purified bottle of water.

"Yea do you have a rifle in this home?" Ryan asked hoping for something to defend himself.

Flying out of the room. It returned a few minutes later with a hunting rifle that had a scope attached to it.

"Will this do sir. It is a standard hunting rifle. Shoots .32 caliber rounds." Wadsworth said.

"Thanks this will do just fine." Ryan said taking up the rifle and aiming.

"This thing zeroed in?" Ryan asked wishing for dead on accuracy.

"Yes sir I have taken that responsibility personally. It is zeroed to the millimeter." Wadsworth said admiring his own handy work if it's possible that a robot can admire or show any feelings in general. But it happened.

"Very nice I have work to get to. Tell Amanda that I will be out and if I'm not back within five days don't go looking for me and carry on." Ryan requested with hints of worry lacing his voice as he slung the gun over his shoulder and walking to the door.

"Will do sir." Wadsworth replied in the same robotic voice.

After this Ryan walked out chin held high at the good he is doing. Then the bad was showing and he released two things. One he was walking out into danger and two he'd better come back alive and get paid.


End file.
